


Stay and Dance Awhile

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: Ignis was meant to be giving Noctis a dance lesson, but Noctis had other plans.  Ignis hadn't meant to give in, but the bed looked rather comfortable and if he had to admit: he never could say no to Noct.





	Stay and Dance Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange! I apologize for cutting it so close, but I despised what I'd written before and rewrote the whole thing in a spur of the moment! This is the first piece of smut I've written in ages, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rusty!

Ignis sat in Noctis’s apartment, bouncing his knees nervously.  He hadn’t felt so anxious for Noct to get home since the afternoon after their first kiss and he felt himself taking inventory of everything they had to go over.   _ Dance practice _ was a recurring thought that flew through his mind.  A party for one thing or another was rounding the corner and Ignis had to teach the young man to dance.   _ But not with you. _  He tried to silence his bitter thoughts by picking up one of Noct’s magazines, skimming the pages.  

 

The sound of the door opening made Ignis dart up out of his seat, standing in a position that was too formal for their relaxed relationship.  He and Noctis shared a look before Ignis turned his head and sat back down. Noct tossed his large folder of documents on the kitchen island and meandered over to the couch where Ignis was sitting.  

 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Noctis asked, biting down on one of his nails.  

 

Ignis swatted his hand away from his mouth.  “First off is keeping your hand away from your mouth, Noct,” he began.  Noctis rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded, muttering something along the lines of ‘yeah, yeah’ under his breath.  “Secondly, I’ll need to read over some of the files you brought home. Your father still doesn’t trust you to read them on your own, it seems.”  Noctis rose and grabbed one of the loose papers, tossing it over to Ignis as he sat back down. “Thank you.”

 

He barely spared Noct a second glance as he read through the paper; trade agreements with Accordo, it seemed.  It was simple enough and he could type something of a response up for Noct later that night, before he left. “And done,” he said, setting the paper aside.  “Next we-” 

 

“Dance.  I know,” Noct interrupted sheepishly.  “I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”  The thought of Noctis thinking about waltzing around his apartment with Ignis set his heart aflutter and he smiled warmly at him.  

 

“I will admit, I’ve been looking forward to it as well.” Noctis blushed and nodded, slowly rising to stand.  Ignis watching him trudge over to his speaker system and turn on a ridiculously extravagant sounding classical playlist.  He removed his glasses and stood, making his way toward the open space Noctis was clearing for them to dance. “I trust you remember the basics?” He asked for no real reason; he knew that Noct remembered how to waltz just as well as he did.  

 

“Yep,” came the curt reply, followed by a smile.  “I’m...not exactly used to leading, but it can’t be that hard, right?”  Ignis shook his head and raised his arms, beckoning Noctis closer. He approached and rested one hand in Ignis’s and the other on his waist.  “You’re too tall, Iggy. No one there who wants to dance with me is going to be this much bigger than I am.” 

 

Ignis feigned offense and scoffed.  “I’m hurt, Noct. It’s almost as if you’ve forgotten that I’ll be in attendance.”  They laughed quietly, but they both knew that they couldn’t dance together- not there.

 

“Ignis I’m sorry to say but...if we danced at a party,  _ you’d _ be leading,” Noct reminded playfully, his hand squeezing Ignis’s own.  

 

“Ah, you’re quite right,” was his quiet response.  

 

The dancing continued seamlessly for a few songs before Noctis drew in closer to Ignis and slipped his hands up to rest on his neck.  “This is better, don’t you think?” Noctis said with somewhat less confidence than he’d displayed since his return home. Ignis nodded and lowered his hands to gently rest on Noct’s waist.  Noctis leaned against him, putting his head against Ignis’s shoulder. 

 

Ignis swayed them back and forth slowly and rested his lips on Noctis’s temple.  He was happy to simply stand there, content to hold Noct like that until he had to leave,  but Noctis turned his head and raised it up until his lips met with Ignis’s.  The kiss was soft and gentle, with little force behind it, but before Ignis could pull away to smile and cup Noctis’s face in his hands, Noct had already pulled him closer.  The kiss became less chaste by the second and where there had been a gentle press before, it had become forceful and passionate; their mouths had opened slightly and their tongues rolled against one another, teeth occasionally clacking together harshly.  

 

Noctis pulled away and Ignis loathed the loss of their lips on each others.  He craved to be close again and nearly growled indignantly when Noctis began backing away from him.  His only cause for hesitation was the direction in which Noctis was traveling. “You gonna join me?” Noctis asked, rushing through the words and trying to seem seductive.  Ignis said nothing, but nodded and followed after him.

 

His bedroom was plain, but the bed was comfy and lavish, proving just how much time Noct spent sleeping, even in times like these.  Noctis fell back onto it and toyed with the button on his slacks. Ignis stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at Noct.  _ He’s beautiful _ , Ignis thought.  His mind was racing with thoughts of their bodies pressing against each other and he felt his cock twitch in his own pants.  Noctis smiled at him and beckoned him down onto the bed. Ignis eagerly obliged and nearly pounced on him, deft hands working Noct’s pants off of him in what must have been record time.  

 

The stared at each other for a moment before Ignis pressed his hand against Noctis’s quickly growing erection, only covered by the thin fabric of his underwear.  He rubbed his open palm along Noct’s shaft and hummed appreciatively at the way Noctis breathed out a near moan. He watched the younger man squirm a little under him and try to fight against the pressure of Ignis’s hand.  

 

“S-stop teasing me!” He huffed out, too turned on to sound genuinely upset about it.  

 

Ignis laughed and shook his head.  “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Highness,” he crooned down at Noct.  He enjoyed the way Noctis’s hips subtly thrust up against his hand when he said ‘Highness’, the power it gave him was welcome, especially then. 

 

He stroked Noctis up and down for a few, agonizingly slow minutes, the breathy moans and soft whines giving him no small pleasure.

 

He was only a little surprised at how hard Noct already was; he must have been quite needy already, to be that turned on by his hand lazily rubbing him through his underwear.  “Ignis, can you at least take these off of me?” He grabbed at the elastic of his briefs and tugged, pouting at Ignis. He tilted his head to the side and rested a finger against the corner of his lips like he was thinking about it.  “ _ Please _ ,” Noctis whined and Ignis rolled his eyes and rose up on his knees, yanking the underwear down to expose Noctis’s presently throbbing cock, red at the tip and beginning to drip precum.

 

“Look at you, Noct…” he began, scooting back to be closer to his member, admiring it.  “You’re gorgeous, Highness,” Ignis whispered, his hand pumping Noct’s dick. He leaned down and kissed his tip, reveling in how euphoric his moaning sounded.  HIs kisses were feather-light and soon regressed into quick little licks up and down the sides of Noctis’s shaft. Ignis took him into his mouth and bobbed his head once, twice, then three times before pulling off.  Noctis groaned in quiet annoyance and gathered his sheets up into fists.

 

Ignis slid one hand along Noct and let the other one find his balls, cupping them and gently fondling them to draw yet more pleasured moans out of him.  

 

“Iggy, please- go  _ faster,”  _ Noctis pleaded to him, a hand gripping tightly onto Ignis’s forearm.  Ignis smirked and obliged, his hand rising and falling on Noctis’s cock far faster than he had before.  Noctis shouted out and Ignis thought that his face couldn’t look anymore heavenly. “Gods, Ignis you’re so good to me-  _ too good _ …” he mumbled, every single breath even more depraved sounding than the last.  His hips thrust up into Ignis’s hand and he picked up his speed again, the muscles in his arms flexing under the strain.  

 

“I love you, Noct,” Ignis said smiling down at the younger man.  Noctis tried to smile back but instead forced himself to bite back a sigh and Ignis teasingly ran his thumb across the tip of his cock.  

 

“I-hhhh, I love you too...can you, mmm-” Noctis started, reaching up toward Ignis’s face.  He rested one of his hands against Ignis’s lips and tapped a finger against them. “With your mouth?  Please?” He was on the verge of begging and Ignis dipped back down to put his mouth on Noctis’s dick, lapping up the precum seeping from his slit.  “ _ Yes _ , Iggy,” he began, his voice trailing off into and whimpering shout when Ignis went down on him, filling his mouth with Noct’s shaft.  

 

His head bobbed up and down on Noct’s stiff cock for what felt like just moments before Noctis cried out his name and came, thrusting his hips up until Ignis nearly gagged on him and the cum that was leaking out of him.  

 

Ignis pulled back and wiped his chin off, almost sheepishly; he hadn’t exactly been ready for Noctis to release, and certainly not in his mouth.  “I’m afraid that will have to do until later. I need to fill out some paperwork for- mmmph!” Ignis was cut off my Noctis sitting up and capturing his lips with his own.  

 

“No, you can do it tomorrow.  We’re staying right here,” Noctis asserted, pulling Ignis down onto the bed next to him.  “Unless you  _ want _ to leave?”  Ignis knew he was being taunted by the younger man but gave in anyway, rolling onto his side to look Noctis in the eyes.  

 

“Never,” Ignis assured, and leaned forward to press their lips together lovingly.  It was true: he never wanted to leave Noct’s side, and he silently prayed that no matter what happened, he’d never have to. 


End file.
